Un sueño con mi amor
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Por encontrar a la persona q tanto amas eres capas de hacer todo. Aun q a veces las coincidencias son mejores por q lo encuentras donde menos crees


UN SUEÑO CON MI AMOR  
  
Autora. Asuka Sakura  
  
Ya han pasado mas de 5 años desde que Shaoran y Sakura se vieron por ultima vez... desde que ambos declararon su amor...  
  
- Sakura -" mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y voy en primero de preparatoria" pensaba Sakura al estar cambiándose de ropa "voy en la misma preparatoria de mi hermano"   
  
- Fujikata - Sakura apúrate   
  
- Sakura - si, ya voy... - "ese es mi papá, como todos los días me prepara el desayuno, él sigue siendo profesor de la universidad" - buenos días papá  
  
- Fujikata - buenos días hija, hoy llamó Touya  
  
- Sakura - ¿Mi hermano?  
  
- Fujikata - Sí, y dice que volverá muy pronto   
  
- Sakura - Ah, que bueno - "mi hermano Touya esta estudiando en Inglaterra junto con Yukito, ellos están estudiando la carrera de medicina, hace poco ambos consiguieron una y se fueron... a veces me da tristeza de que se haya ido, pero si ellos son felices yo también" - ya me voy papá  
  
- Fujikata - Si, cuídate y llega temprano  
  
- Sakura - Lo intentaré - Sakura se iba patinando hasta la escuela "ya hace mucho tiempo que no me iba patinando a la escuela" entonces paso en el lugar en que Yukito esperaba a Touya "siempre que paso por este lugar siento la presencia de Yukito y que me diga "buenos días Sakura", yo antes me emocionaba muchísimo por eso" - hoy tomare un atajo - Sakura se iba hacia el templo Tsukimine "el templo Tsukimine...esto me recuerda a la profesora Misuki, recuerdo que tan feliz me ponía al oírla "buenos días señorita Kinomoto" ah, pero será mejor que me apure que volveré a llegar tarde" Sakura llego al colegio pero antes paso por la escuela Tomoeda "hace mucho que ya no vengo aquí, a pesar de que esta a lado de la escuela, eso me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando era card captor" Sakura entra a la escuela llega a los casilleros y se cambia los zapatos, sube corriendo a su salón, abre la puerta y no ve al maestro - me salve  
  
- Tomoyo - Así es Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Buenos días Tomoyo - "Tomoyo sigue conmigo, desde que íbamos en primaria hasta ahora, y sigue siendo mi mejor amiga"  
  
- Tomoyo - Sakura es cierto, me dijeron que el equipo de animadoras hará pruebas hoy  
  
- Sakura - Ah!!, hoy no traje mi bastón  
  
- Ai - Toma Kinomoto   
  
- Sakura - Muchas gracias Tsukino  
  
- Ai - De nada, pero luego me lo devuelves   
  
- Sakura - Si, claro - "ella es una chica que acabo de conocer este año, su nombre es Ai Tsukino, y también va en el grupo de animadoras"  
  
- Tomoyo - Es extraño... el día de ayer soñé con kero  
  
- Sakura - ¿Con kero?, bueno él sigue en donde ha estado los últimos tres años - "se preguntaran lo que paso con kero, bueno pues él decidió tomar una siesta en el libro Sakura así que le di permiso, le dije que no tardara tanto en dormir, pero ya lleva tres años en eso"   
  
El profesor llega y comienza a dar la clase normal, pero ese día iban a hablar de algo que haría recordar a Sakura muchas cosas  
  
- Profesor - el día de hoy hablaremos de Hong Kong   
  
- Sakura - ¿Hong Kong? -"hace tiempo que no lo he visto..., Shaoran me dejo de escribir, ¿qué habrá pasado con él?... ahora que lo recuerdo, fue exactamente hace cinco años que él se fue de Japón..."  
  
En un lugar de Hong Kong  
  
- Mei Ling - ya vámonos Shaoran es muy tarde  
  
- Shaoran - ahí voy Mei Ling, hasta luego madre,   
  
- Madre de Shaoran - cuídate Shaoran  
  
- Shaoran - Mei Ling no me jales así, me lastimas  
  
- Mei Ling - Es que quieres llegar tarde a la escuela Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - Pues no, pero...  
  
- Mei Ling - Entonces apúrate   
  
- Shaoran - De acuerdo - "todos los días es lo mismo, Mei Ling me jala hacia la escuela por que de un momento para acá siempre llegamos tarde, Mei Ling siempre se ha portado así conmigo... pues que se le va a hacer"  
  
- Mei Ling - Apúrate Shaoran, ya llegamos   
  
- Shaoran - Si... " esa es a la escuela que voy, en Hong Kong es muy diferente al sistema de Japón... es cierto... hace tiempo que ya no sé de ella,... Sakura ¿qué habrá pasado con ella?"  
  
- Shaoran y Mei Ling - Podemos pasar - preguntaron  
  
- Profesor - Pasen   
  
- Shaoran y Mei Ling - Gracias - dijeron, Shaoran se sentó en su lugar y Mei Ling a lado   
  
- Profesor - Joven Li lea por favor la pagina 15 del libro de Literatura  
  
- Shaoran - Si... - se levanto y comenzó a leer   
  
Ya hace tiempo que no te veo,  
  
¿Qué habrá pasado contigo?,  
  
¿Ya amaras a alguien mas?,  
  
a pesar de la distancia y de todo  
  
Yo te sigo amando como hace tantos años.  
  
Como si te viera por primera vez...  
  
quisiera volver a verte, por que yo te amo  
  
- Profesor - gracias señorita Kinomoto - Sakura se sentó - ahora por favor Akagi siga usted  
  
- Akagi - si... - Sakura ya estaba sentada pero había sentido que ella y Shaoran habían leído lo mismo como si ambos se lo dedicaran  
  
- Mei Ling - que bonito lees Shaoran   
  
- Shaoran - gracias Mei Ling  
  
- Mei Ling- lo leíste hasta con sentimiento  
  
- Shaoran - es que Mei... sentí como si Sakura y yo lo hubiéramos leído al mismo tiempo  
  
- Tomoyo - ¿En serio Sakura?  
  
- Sakura - Si, te lo juro... fue hace  
  
- Shaoran - Cinco años que me fui de Japón y aun...  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran - Lo extraño... - ambos intercambiaron la misma conversación... Ya en la tarde Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron a sus respectivas casas... "siento como si quisiera verlo de nuevo... espero que algún día de estos pueda ir a Hong Kong... aja sí como no..." pensaba Sakura   
  
- Fujikata - Sakura ya llegaste  
  
- Sakura - Si papa, ¿cómo te fue hoy?  
  
- Fujikata - Muy bien  
  
- Touya - Mejor que a un monstruo  
  
- Sakura - ¿Hermano?  
  
- Touya - Hola monstruo  
  
- Sakura - Hermano, que alegría que estés aquí... pero no me llames monstruo  
  
- Yukito - Hola Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Yukito!! ¿Pero cuando volvieron?  
  
- Touya - Hoy, y venimos muy cansados, así que ya me voy a mi cuarto ¿Me acompañas Yuki?  
  
- Yukito - Si, nos vemos Sakura, me da alegría verte  
  
- Sakura - A mí también Yukito - Yukito y Touya suben las escaleras - ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrían papa?  
  
- Fujikata - Era una sorpresa   
  
- Sakura - Bueno voy a cambiarme y bajo a cenar papá  
  
- Fujikata - Si, apúrate  
  
- Sakura - Aja... - Sakura subió y hecha la raya se cambio, estaba apunto de salir de su cuarto cuando siente que el libro Sakura se abre - ¿qué pasa? - y entonces se empieza a ver como un muñeco de peluche sale del libro  
  
- Kero - Hola Sakura!!!  
  
- Sakura - ¿Kero? ¿Ya despertaste?  
  
- Kero - Si, es que estaba muy triste de no verte  
  
- Sakura - Ah, gracias Kero  
  
- Kero - Si, además... había una carta que hacia mucho ruido y me despertó  
  
- Sakura -Ah _... en fin... me da alegría que hayas despertado  
  
- Kero - Si..., - entonces comenzó a oler - hay postre, déjame salir a ver  
  
- Sakura - No, te podrían descubrir, mejor yo te lo traigo después de acuerdo   
  
- Kero - Bueno... - Sakura bajo y vio que estaban cenando  
  
- Sakura - Ahora te ayudo papa  
  
- Madre de Shaoran - Gracias Shaoran - dijo la madre de Shaoran  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran - En un momento pongo los platos  
  
Shaoran y Sakura volvieron a sentir que hacían lo mismo, tanto que ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran - te extraño - pensaron los dos  
  
después de la cena, ambos se fueron a dormir, Sakura estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando recibe una llamada telefónica  
  
- Sakura - ¿Eriol?  
  
- Eriol - ¿Cómo has estado Sakura?  
  
- Sakura - Muy bien ¿y tu?  
  
- Eriol - También, ¿qué has hecho?  
  
- Sakura - Nada, aquí, ah si, te acuerdas que te dije que kero tomo una siesta, pues hoy despertó, también hoy llegaron mi hermano y Yukito de Inglaterra, y estoy muy feliz por eso  
  
- Eriol - Que bueno por ti Sakura, a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver, tengo muchas ganas de verte... oye, de casualidad no has pensado a Shaoran  
  
- Sakura - Si, todo el día de hoy me puse a pensar en él ¿qué extraño no?  
  
- Eriol - Si... que extraño... bueno mi querida Sakura te dejo, tengo que hacer algo muy importante, además ya te vas a dormir supongo no?  
  
- Sakura - Si... eso iba a hacer antes de que me llamaras  
  
- Eriol - Pues te dejo, nos vemos Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Adiós Eriol, espero que me llames mas seguido  
  
- Eriol - Si, adiós Sakura - Sakura y Eriol cuelgan el auricular, Eriol comienza sacando su báculo y hace algo que le dejo pendiente el mago Clow...  
  
Sakura esta dormida en su cuarto, el libro Sakura se abre y de ahí sale una carta. Sakura esta soñando con la clase del día siguiente, mientras Shaoran sueña con que Mei Ling lo jala hacia la escuela... es entonces cuando ven cosas diferentes y dejan de soñar con eso... El fondo es negro, no se ve nada, ahí esta Sakura a la que solo se logran ver sus ojos verdes  
  
- Sakura - Hola?, Hay alguien aquí?  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Quién anda ahí? - "esa voz se parece a la de..." pensaba Sakura, entonces todas las luces se encienden  
  
- Sakura - Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - Sakura?  
  
Ambos se ven corren y se abrazan  
  
- Shaoran - cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura  
  
- Sakura- lo mismo digo Shaoran, te extrañaba mucho  
  
- Shaoran - Yo también... pero... ¿qué hacemos aquí?  
  
- Sakura - No lo sé... quizás sea un sueño  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Un sueño, pues eso parece verdad?  
  
- Sakura - Si, pero yo te siento como si no fueras un sueño, te siento real  
  
- Shaoran - Yo también... ¿qué hacemos aquí? - entonces aparece un tigre, algo parecido a un tigre claro...  
  
- Ah!!! - gritan los dos  
  
- Sakura - oye, eso se parece a kero  
  
- Shaoran - A cerberos?  
  
- Sakura - Si... pero que hace aquí?   
  
- Shaoran - No lo sé - mientras el tigre(o kero) decía:  
  
- Cerberos - Aléjense todos, aléjense!!!   
  
- Sakura - ¿Por qué?  
  
- Cerberos - Viene la bestia, aléjense  
  
- Shaoran - ¿La bestia? - en eso ven que se acerca corriendo Spinel  
  
- Spinel - aléjense viene la bestia  
  
- Shaoran - Bestia? - entonces el fondo se convirtió en un bosque  
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué pasa aquí Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - No lo sé..., pero muchas cosas se acercan corriendo  
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué será esa bestia?  
  
En eso se oye un gran rugido  
  
- Sakura - Ah!!, ¿Qué se oyó Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - No lo sé... pero se me hace conocido  
  
- Mei Ling - Aléjense todos, fuera de aquí jajajajajajajajaja - una gran risa  
  
- Sakura - Esa voz es de...  
  
- Shaoran - Meiling...  
  
- Sakura -¿Mei Ling? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
  
Entonces se acerca una Mei ling enorme y con un disfraz de diablo  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran -U_U... mmm... - Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron confundidos  
  
- Mei Ling - Aléjense todos... fuera de aquí... soy la bestia!!!  
  
- Sakura -Pero... ¿por qué dice eso?  
  
- Shaoran - No lo sé... - Shaoran se acerca a la "bestia" y le grita - oye Mei Ling   
  
- Mei Ling -¿Shaoran?... sabia que estarías en mis sueños  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Qué estas haciendo Mei ling?  
  
- Mei Ling - Oye este es mi sueño y yo hago aquí lo que quiera - se agacha y toma a Shaoran, lo pone en su mano  
  
- Shaoran - Oye bájame, ¿qué crees que soy o que?  
  
- Mei Ling - Eres mi príncipe jajaja - una gran carcajada  
  
- Sakura -Baja a Shaoran Mei Ling  
  
- Mei Ling - ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Sakura -Es lo que quisiera saber  
  
- Mei Ling -Bah!, yo me quedo con Shaoran - Mei Ling se dio la media vuelta   
  
- Sakura - No, Mei Ling no te vayas..., espera, se me ocurrió una magnifica idea... llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo... libérate!! - la llave creció aunque después Sakura recordó algo - maldición... no tengo ninguna carta, todas están en el libro Sakura  
  
- Yue -Te refieres a este  
  
- Sakura -Yue!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Yue - No lo sé, yo estaba feliz soñando como Yukito, cuando de repente aparecí aquí, y junto a mi este libro, supongo que es tuyo, tiene tu nombre  
  
- Sakura - El libro Sakura... las cartas... - Sakura saco las cartas del libro - muchas gracias Yue!!, Pequeño, has que Mei Ling vuelva a su tamaño original... pequeño...!!!!  
  
Y Mei Ling se hizo otra vez chica  
  
- Mei Ling - Pero que les pasa?, ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Este es mi sueño, quien les dio derecho a hacerme pequeña otra vez  
  
- Sakura -Pero... ¿cómo fue que te hiciste grande?  
  
- Mei Ling - Pues no lo sé... solo estaba soñando con que crecía, me encontré un traje de diablo y me lo puse y crecí... y comenzaba a correr a todas las cosas a mí alrededor  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Cómo que te encontraste con un traje?  
  
- Mei Ling - Si... yo jamás haría un vestido así... solo conocí a una persona la cual diseñaba y hacia trajes así...  
  
- Sakura - Tomoyo... Tomoyo también esta aquí  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Pero donde?  
  
- Mei Ling -Yo que sé   
  
- Tomoyo - Auxilio!!!!  
  
- Sakura - Esa es la voz de Tomoyo - Sakura se echo a correr mientras escuchaba la voz de su amiga, cuando por fin llego vio a su amiga Tomoyo - ¿por qué estas enjaulada?  
  
- Tomoyo - Yo estaba soñando felizmente que cocía trajes para ti... entonces una niña llego y me encero en esta jaula, se llevo un traje de...  
  
- Sakura - Diablo, ¿cierto?  
  
- Tomoyo - Si, así es  
  
- Shaoran - Mei Ling...   
  
- Mei Ling - Mmm... perdóname es que era grande y me gusto ese traje...  
  
- Sakura - Bueno... pero como abriremos esta jaula  
  
- Eriol -Yo se como...   
  
- Sakura - Eriol!!!, Que haces aquí?  
  
- Eriol - Hola!!, pues no lo sé... pero se como abrir la jaula en la que esta encerrada   
  
- Sakura - ¿Cómo?   
  
- Eriol - pues con tu llave, como cuando capturas a la carta candado  
  
- Sakura - Con mi llave?  
  
- Eriol - Si... hazlo - Sakura se quito la llave que tenia colgada y la puso en la rendija y la puerta se abrió  
  
- Sakura - Vaya... se abrió  
  
- Tomoyo - Muchas gracias Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Si, de nada... pero es que... que hacemos todos aquí...  
  
- Touya - Jamás me tomas en cuanta... monstruo  
  
- Sakura - Hermano...??¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Touya - No lo sé... solo estoy aquí... ¿quién podría explicarme lo que paso?  
  
- Sakura -Yo...   
  
- Tomoyo - Tsukino...  
  
- Shaoran - ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Ai - Yo soy Ai Tsukino, y soy una ilusión...  
  
- Kero - ¿Una ilusión?   
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué haces aquí kero? ...yo vi cuando te fuiste corriendo por que la bestia venia  
  
- Kero - si, pero descubrí quien era la bestia y decidí regresar  
  
- Sakura - ¿Y donde esta Souppy? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Nakuru - conmigo...  
  
- Touya - Nakuru...  
  
- Nakuru - Touya - se le cuelga del cuello a Touya (que raro no?)  
  
- Touya - déjame, no te cuelgues en mi...  
  
Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que Ai ya no estaba  
  
- Sakura - Oigan... donde esta Ai?   
  
- Yue - hace un momento estaba aquí  
  
- Touya - si... antes de que llegara Nakuru... ya quítate de mí - pero Nakuru seguía colgada  
  
- Ai - perdón por haber desaparecido, pero no necesito estar ahí para que les diga como salir todos de este sueño   
  
- Tomoyo - ¿Pero esto es un sueño?  
  
- Ai - Sí, un sueño colectivo, todos están dentro de los sueños de todos  
  
- Mei Ling - A que te refieres  
  
- Ai - A que... este es un sueño combinación de todos, tiene una parte de Mei Ling, otra de Tomoyo, otra de Kero, de Souppy, de Nakuru, de Touya, de Yue, de Shaoran y de Sakura..., en pocas palabras es parte del sueño de todos, hasta ahora ya se cumplieron tres sueños, el de Mei Ling de ser grande, el de Tomoyo, que Sakura la salvara y el de Nakuru que era ver a Touya y colgársele...  
  
- Touya - Vaya tipo de sueño   
  
- Ai - cuando acaben los sueños de todos, aparecerán puertas de la vida de cada quien para regresar de donde estaban y así... volver, pero si no logran todos acabar sus sueños, se quedaran aquí de por vida... mientras que en el mundo donde viven los darán por muertos...  
  
- Todos - ¿Por muertos?   
  
- Ai - así es... así que tienen tiempo de que todos juntos terminen los siete sueños que faltan...  
  
- Todos - Siete?  
  
- Ai - Sí, el de kero, Souppy, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran  
  
- Yue - Así que... tenemos que terminar los sueños?  
  
- Nakuru - ¿Pero como?  
  
- Ai - Este mundo se transforma a su antojo, es solo cosa de que caminen y encontraran el sueño de cada quien, así que... a caminar... adiós!!!  
  
- Shaoran - Oye espera... - pero ya no se oyó respuesta - ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
  
- Souppy - Que les parece si caminamos   
  
- Cerberos - Pues a caminar... - todos se fueron caminando pero solo veían bosque, no podían encontrar nada...  
  
- Cerberos -Oigan ya me canse... ya me quiero dejar de caminar  
  
- Sakura - Ya deja de quejarte kero, además tu puedes volar no es cierto?  
  
- Kero - Es cierto - kero se transformo en su identidad falsa y se adelanto  
  
- Sakura - Oye kero espérate!!!  
  
- Touya - Ya deja a ese muñeco en paz si quiere irse volando bien por él  
  
- Sakura - Pero... - entonces se oyó un gran grito de kero - kero... estas bien? - todos comenzaron a acorrer para alcanzar a kero fue entonces cuando vieron un lugar lleno de postres - este debe ser el sueño de Kero  
  
- Kero - Viva!!!   
  
- Nakuru - Souppy a donde vas? - Souppy corrió con kero y ambos se pusieron a tragar como locos... - creo que este debe ser el sueño de Souppy también...  
  
- Shaoran - Pero mira como comen... - veian como tragaban Kero y Souppy  
  
- Nakuru - Eso si es tener hambre...   
  
- Tomoyo - Pero no podemos dejar que tarden tanto en comer, van a tardar mucho en sus identidades falsas - entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió algo a Sakura   
  
- Sakura - Libérate!!! - saco la carta carrera - carrera, haz que estos guardianes coman más rápido de lo normal... carrera!! - entonces Kero y Souppy comieron más rápido aun...  
  
- Mei Ling - Pero si parecen cerdos...   
  
Cuando por fin se acabaron todos los postres kero se quedo dormido y Souppy un poco borracho de tanto dulce...  
  
- Shaoran - por fin acabaron... ahora a seguir caminando  
  
- Kero -yo no puedo Sakura, te juro que no puedo  
  
- Souppy - yo tampoco  
  
- Tomoyo - mmm... yo me llevare a Kero Sakura  
  
- Nakuru - yo a Souppy   
  
- Sakura - gracias Nakuru y Tomoyo, ahora si... a caminar  
  
Tomoyo se llevo a kero y Nakuru a Souppy, los dos iban dormiditos..., mientras caminaban, el camino se oscureció totalmente...  
  
- Tomoyo - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Nakuru -¿Quién apago la luz?   
  
- Mago Clow -Yue!!!  
  
- Yue - Clow?  
  
La luz solo se hizo ver con Yue y el mago Clow  
  
- Clow - Hola Yue, cuanto tiempo sin verte!!  
  
- Yue - Mago Clow, ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
- Clow - Esto es parte de tu sueño... del sueño que siempre quisiste  
  
- Yue - Pero... no te entiendo... Clow, exactamente cual es mi sueño?  
  
- Clow - Tu sueño es verme y decirte que estas haciendo un gran trabajo  
  
- Yue - Clow... yo espere mucho tiempo para verte, pero tu reapareces como un niño  
  
- Clow - No, yo ya no reaparecí..., Eriol es un niño muy aparte a mí, solo que tiene magia y mis recuerdos, pero el ya no es mas Clow  
  
- Yue - Entonces no encuentro sentido a mi sueño...  
  
- Clow - Tiene mas sentido de lo que crees... Yue... estoy orgulloso de ti, y créeme que me siento orgulloso de ti... y dile a Yukito que también por él... y que siga con su vida...  
  
- Yue - Clow...  
  
- Clow - Adiós, hasta luego Yue...   
  
- Yue - Clow... - y la luz volvió  
  
- Sakura - ya volvió la luz - Yue tenia una lagrima en el ojo  
  
- Touya - ¿Qué pasa Yue?   
  
- Yue - nada... solo que faltan cuatro sueños mas y ya...  
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué? Ya termino tu sueño Yue?  
  
- Yue - Si..., ya acabo... sigamos caminando  
  
- Touya - De acuerdo... -Todos siguieron caminando y Yue se transformo en Yukito, en el camino... entonces Touya se cayo...  
  
- Sakura - Hermano!! - Touya comenzó a soñar dentro de ese sueño, se veía en el templo Tsukimine, ahí, vio a una chica de cabello largo con ropa de sacerdotisa  
  
- Touya - Kaho... - la chica voltea y vio a Touya  
  
- Kaho - Hola Touya  
  
- Touya -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Kaho - Aquí vivo...  
  
- Touya - Pero... este es mi sueño?  
  
- Kaho - Si, así es...  
  
- Touya - Que significa eso, porque sueño contigo después de lo que paso?  
  
- Kaho - En Inglaterra?, debes de saber que es por lo mismo que estas soñando conmigo  
  
- Touya - Pero porque?, dijimos que a no íbamos a hacer nada después de lo que paso  
  
- Kaho - Recuerda lo que dijimos, Touya... después de que hace mucho tiempo paso... no lo podemos olvidar... bueno por lo menos no yo  
  
- Touya - Eso... no es verdad Kaho... yo ya no te puedo querer como hace tantos años... por que tu sabes que yo ya amo a otra persona...  
  
- Kaho -Eso es..., por fin pudiste a completar tu sueño  
  
- Touya - ¿Qué?,¿Ya lo a complete?  
  
- Kaho -Ese es tu sueño, por lo menos es el que querías tener el día de hoy - Kaho se acerco y le dio un beso - Touya siempre te quise...  
  
- Yukito - Touya!!!   
  
- Sakura - Hermano!!!, Hermano!! - Touya comienza a abrir los ojos...   
  
- Touya - Kaho...  
  
- Yukito - ¿qué dices?  
  
- Touya - No, nada... - se levanta y dice - solo quedan tres...  
  
- Sakura - ¿Ya tuviste tu sueño?  
  
- Touya - Eso es lo que creo  
  
- Yukito -¿Estas bien Touya?  
  
- Touya - Sí... yuki  
  
Touya se levanto, y siguieron caminando  
  
- Mei Ling - De quien será el siguiente sueño?  
  
- Sakura - Solo quedamos, Eriol, Shaoran y yo  
  
- Eriol - Así es Sakura... de quien será el próximo? - el escenario cambio... era algo así como un castillo, un castillo de dulce, con dulces...  
  
- Sakura - Kero... eso es tu sueño?  
  
- Kero - No, el mío era los postres alo mejor es de Souppy  
  
- Souppy - Pero tampoco es el mío... ¿es el tuyo Eriol, Sakura o Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran -Pues... no lo sé... acerquémonos a él - todos se acercaron al castillo - esperen... se siente un aura...   
  
- Sakura - Un aura?, a que te refieres con eso Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - A que... no lo se, debemos de investigar... - ya en el castillo de dulce todos querían ver la forma de entrar...  
  
- Mei Ling - Pues esto no tiene puerta   
  
- Tomoyo - Debe de haber otro modo por el cual entrar  
  
- Sakura - Pero cual Tomoyo? - Eriol se acerco y trato de tocar el castillo y este no lo repelo  
  
- Eriol - Claro... - Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo... - ven...  
  
- Tomoyo - Pero que pasa Eriol?  
  
- Eriol - Este es mi sueño...   
  
- Tomoyo - ¿Tu sueño Eriol?  
  
Eriol comenzó a correr y jalaba a Tomoyo, se acercaron al castillo y entraron... ya nadie los veía  
  
- Nakuru - Oigan... ¿dónde esta Tomoyo y Eriol?  
  
- Shaoran - No lo se... quizás atravesaron el castillo, también intentémoslo... - Shaoran y Sakura trataron de entrar pero esa "aura" los repelo y los boto - ¿qué fue lo que paso?  
  
- Sakura - Quizás este sea el sueño de Eriol  
  
- Kero - ¿tu crees?  
  
- Sakura - Eso espero...  
  
Mientras tanto dentro del castillo Tomoyo y Eriol estaban vestidos de otra manera, algo así como trajes de príncipes medievales   
  
- Tomoyo - Estas seguro que este es tu sueño Eriol?  
  
- Eriol -Si... este es mi sueño  
  
- Tomoyo -¿Y que tengo que ver yo aquí?  
  
- Eriol - Mucho... Tomoyo... cuando llegue a Japón tu fuiste la primera chica que me gustaste, por tu generosidad y amabilidad, pero por mi obligación con Sakura no pude decirte nada, cuando me fui quería dejar ese sentimiento por ti, pero a pesar de los años no pude - Tomoyo se sonrojo - Tomoyo... es que yo... yo... te amo  
  
- Tomoyo -Vaya... así que ese es tu sueño...  
  
- Eriol - Si... Tomoyo es que yo realmente te quiero mucho... ¿quisieras... ser...mi novia? - Tomoyo se quedo pensativa  
  
- Tomoyo -Eriol... yo no sé... además... esa no es la manera de pedirle a alguien ser tu novia  
  
- Eriol -entonces dime como  
  
- Tomoyo -pues... te incas - Eriol se hincó - me tomas de la mano - Eriol la tomo de la mano - y lo dices  
  
- Eriol - Tomoyo... ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- Tomoyo -Eriol... no se como hacerle para que no se oiga tan feo decirte un no - Eriol se levanto y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta - ya lo sé... - Eriol volteo - si... Eriol, quiero ser tu novia - Eriol regreso, la abrazo y le planto un gran beso  
  
- Eriol - Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
- Tomoyo - Yo igual Eriol Hiragizawa, solo espero que este no sea solo un hermoso sueño  
  
- Eriol - No, no lo es... mi querida Tomoyo, me da alegría que lo haya hecho  
  
- Tomoyo - Hacer que?  
  
- Eriol -Bueno... a ti no te puedo mentir... yo provoque todo esto  
  
- Tomoyo -¿Qué...?¿Tu fuiste el que nos metió en todos estos problemas?  
  
- Eriol -En parte si, pero en parte también fue la carta amor  
  
- Tomoyo -¿La carta amor?  
  
- Eriol - Mira... el sentimiento de Sakura hacia Shaoran fue tan fuerte que hizo crear la carta amor... pero la carta se dividió en dos, una se quedo en forma de carta y otra en forma humana  
  
- Tomoyo -¿y por que se dividió en dos?  
  
- Eriol -La carta amor necesitaba ser reforzada por el amor de ambos, pero ya llevaban cinco años sin verse, así que los que hizo la parte humana y carta fue meterlos en un sueño para volverse a demostrar su amor  
  
- Tomoyo -Pero... ¿por qué se dividió?  
  
- Eriol -La parte carta haría recordar a Sakura su amor por Shaoran, mientras que la parte humana haría el sueño, se tuvieron que dividir para poder hacer las dos cosas, la carta volverá a ser una cuando el amor de Sakura y Shaoran sea eterno  
  
- Tomoyo - Entonces... ?  
  
- Eriol - Debemos de dejar que ellos hagan lo necesario para demostrarse su amor, y no interferir  
  
- Tomoyo - ¿Pero si el problema era de ellos dos, ¿por qué estamos todos aquí?  
  
- Eriol - Eso ya fue mi culpa... cada persona que esta en este sueño tenia algo pendiente e hice la posibilidad de que vivieran por un momento su sueño  
  
- Tomoyo - Ay Eriol...   
  
- Eriol - Me perdonas?... - Tomoyo se puso a reflexionar  
  
- Tomoyo - De acuerdo - y se volvieron a dar un beso  
  
Mientras tanto afuera todos esperaban a Tomoyo y a Eriol  
  
- Mei Ling -ya tardaron mucho no lo creen?  
  
- Shaoran - Si Mei Ling pero cada sueño tarda lo necesario  
  
- Mei Ling -Pero ya fue mucho... ya me canse de esperar y de caminar  
  
- Shaoran - Deja de quejarte Mei Ling, que casi me pones en peligro con tu sueño  
  
- Mei Ling -Es que yo creí que era solo un sueño...  
  
Entonces se ve que comienzan a salir Eriol y Tomoyo   
  
- Kero -ahí vienen  
  
- Sakura - Tomoyo!! - Sakura corre y abraza a su amiga - ¿de quien era el sueño?  
  
- Tomoyo - De Eriol   
  
- Eriol - solo faltan dos sueños mas y ya - Sakura se da cuenta de un detalle   
  
- Sakura - Tomoyo... ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Tomoyo - Claro Sakura - ambas se alejaron un poco -¿qué pasa?  
  
- Sakura - ¿por qué vienes agarrada de la mano de Eriol  
  
- Tomoyo - es que...  
  
- Sakura -no me digas que él y tu...  
  
- Tomoyo - si... - Sakura abraza a su amiga  
  
- Sakura - felicidades...  
  
- Tomoyo - Gracias, ahora vayamos con los demás que aun faltan dos sueños más  
  
- Sakura - Si... - Al rato todos estaban caminado de nuevo...  
  
- Nakuru - ¿Cuánto faltara? - preguntaba Nakuru agarrada de Touya  
  
- Touya- no lo se, pero ya suéltame...  
  
- Kero - ustedes dos ya dejen de pelearse  
  
- Nakuru -tu cállate muñeco de peluche  
  
- Kero - ¿Cómo me llamaste?   
  
- Yukito - Kero tiene razón ya dejen de pelearse...  
  
- Touya - Es que yuki ella no se quita de mi...  
  
- Souppy - Nakuru ya suéltate de él   
  
- Nakuru - No quiero... - entonces hubo un gran torbellino que los jalo a todos   
  
- Ah!!! - grito comunitario, para cuando todos cayeron, estaban justo enfrente de una cueva  
  
- Ai - Bienvenidos   
  
- Sakura - Tsukino...  
  
- Ai - Hola... esta es la ultima prueba... para que se puedan ir cada quien necesita encontrar su puerta que lo llevara devuelta a su mundo... pero entren y encuéntrenlo  
  
- Shaoran -Pero aun faltan dos sueños  
  
- Ai - No... ya acabaron, ahora entren y elijan una puerta - todos entraron y vieron solo 9 puertas  
  
- Yukito - Solo hay 9 puertas, pero somos 10  
  
- Ai - Están bien, encuéntrenla y salgan de aquí... amenos de que quieran quedar como muertos en su mundo  
  
- Nakuru - Esta es la mía!!!   
  
- Yukito - ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
- Nakuru - Es que tiene un Touya en la puerta  
  
- Touya -Vaya...  
  
- Tomoyo - Este es el mío... tiene un vestido lindo y una cámara de video  
  
- Kero - Este el mío... tiene un budín en la puerta  
  
- Souppy - Creo que este es el mío... tiene un libro  
  
- Mei Ling - Este es el mío... tiene un Shaoran en la puerta  
  
- Eriol -Esta puerta es la mía - dijo Eriol - tiene el símbolo de Clow  
  
- Yukito - Este es el mío - dijo Yukito - tiene un conejo  
  
- Touya - Estoy seguro que este es el mío  
  
- Yukito - ¿Por qué?  
  
- Touya - Por que tiene un Nakuru  
  
- Nakuru - Me tienes en tu puerta  
  
- Touya - Si... con una tache  
  
- Nakuru - Que malo eres Touya  
  
- Tomoyo - Solo queda una puerta y puede ser de Sakura o Shaoran  
  
- Ai -Todos los que encontraron su puerta por favor ya váyanse  
  
- Tomoyo - Pero... y Sakura?  
  
- Sakura -Estará bien Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo - De acuerdo... nos veremos después Sakura - Tomoyo entra en su puerta  
  
- Mei Ling - Adiós, luego te veo Shaoran - y se fue Mei Ling  
  
- Nakuru - Te veré después... Touya.. - se fue Nakuru  
  
- Souppy - Adiós... - y se fue Souppy  
  
- Touya - Estarás bien monstruo?  
  
- Sakura - Si hermano, no te preocupes  
  
- Touya - De acuerdo - y se fue Touya  
  
- Yukito - Cuídate mucho Sakura - también se fue Yukito  
  
- Kero - Te espero en la casa Sakurita - y kero se fue  
  
- Eriol - Confió en ustedes, sé que lo harán bien - Eriol también se fue  
  
Ya que no había nadie, solo Sakura, Shaoran y Tsukino Ai  
  
- Ai - bien... solo quedan ustedes dos... solo es un puerta alguno de lo dos se ira, asi que escojan quien  
  
- Shaoran - Sakura vete, yo estaré bien  
  
- Sakura - Pero... ¿Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - Has lo que te digo  
  
- Sakura - No... no me iré sin ti  
  
- Ai - Tomen en cuanta que si los dos se quedan aquí los darán por muertos de donde vienen  
  
- Sakura - No me importa, prefiero estar muerta a separarme de Shaoran  
  
- Shaoran - Así es... - ambos voltearon a verse - yo... quiero estar con Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Y yo con Shaoran...  
  
- Ai - Ya no sean ridículos y uno entre ya, pero rápido que no tengo su tiempo  
  
Ambos se tomaron de la mano fuerte mente,   
  
- Sakura - te quieres ir Shaoran?  
  
- Shaoran - Solo si tu vienes conmigo  
  
- Ai - Recuerden que es solo uno por puerta  
  
- Shaoran - Entonces me quedare contigo  
  
- Sakura - Yo también  
  
- Ai - Ya eligieron??, los dos se quedan?  
  
- Sakura y Shaoran - Si - dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
- Ai - Bueno... era lo que esperaba  
  
- Sakura -¿Qué?  
  
- Ai - Si... Sakura... recuerdas la ultima carta que creaste?, la carta sin nombre con un corazón con alitas?  
  
- Sakura - Si, la recuerdo  
  
- Ai - Esa es la carta amor, y yo soy parte de esa carta  
  
- Shaoran - Pero a que te refieres?  
  
- Ai - Esta carta es creación del amor de los dos... y sabia que ninguno se iba a ir... - entonces Ai se convirtió en una chica parecida mucho a las que están en las cartas - ama Sakura, ustedes son almas gemelas e inseparables, yo ya me encargue de demostrárselos... solo depende de ustedes que estén juntos de nuevo  
  
- Shaoran - Solo tengo una pregunta carta... ¿por qué nunca se creo nuestro sueño?  
  
- Ai - Claro que se creo, fu el primero, el haberse encontrado en este sueño fue el deseo de los dos y esta puerta es la única en donde pueden entrar dos, que son ustedes, ama Sakura si te das cuanta la puerta tiene el símbolo de amor, esa es la de ustedes, por favor entren, y recuerden lo que les dije, el estar juntos depende ya de ustedes dos - Ai desapareció y solo quedaron ellos dos  
  
- Shaoran - Pues que te parece si nos vamos Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Si... pero... - Sakura abraza a Shaoran - no alejarme de ti, por que cuando pasemos la puerta tu estarás de nuevo en Hong Kong y yo en Japón y no nos veremos - Shaoran agarra la barbilla de Sakura y la mira de frente  
  
- Shaoran - Jamás nos volveremos a separar lo juro - le da un beso y abren la puerta - iré por ti a Japón, te lo juro mi amor  
  
- Sakura - Shaoran... - ambos traviesan la puerta... Se oye el despertador de Sakura, Sakura se levanta y ve a kero dormido "habrá sido todo solo un sueño?", se levanta corriendo y se cambia rápido, pero antes de salir ve al libro Sakura, el cual esta abierto y con la carta amor en primer plano, la carta ya tiene nombre y a una chica abrazando el corazón "the love"   
  
- Sakura - Hermano... oye, tu no soñaste nada raro?  
  
- Touya - Si, soñé con un monstruo  
  
- Sakura - Enserio hermano, no soñaste con muchas personas  
  
- Touya - Si... pero creí que solo había sido un sueño  
  
- Sakura - Entonces tu también lo soñaste... "eso quiere decir que Shaoran quizás...también lo soñó" Sakura sale de su casa en patines y pasa por la casa de Yukito, quien esta afuera regando sus plantas - buenos días Yukito  
  
- Yukito - Buenos días Sakura  
  
- Sakura - Oye, ¿soñaste algo extraño?  
  
- Yukito - Si... creo que todos lo soñamos, ¿estas bien Sakura?  
  
- Sakura - Si, gracias Yukito, luego nos vemos - Sakura llego a la escuela - buenos días Tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo - Buenos días Sakura  
  
- Sakura - ¿Tomoyo tu...?  
  
- Tomoyo - Si, soñé lo mismo  
  
- Sakura - Entonces no fue solo una ilusión... ¿dónde esta Tsukino?  
  
- Tomoyo - No lo sé, nadie sabe ni quien es  
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué?  
  
- Tomoyo - Desde que llegue pregunte por ella pero nadie sabe de su existencia, me preguntaron que quien era  
  
- Sakura - Mira Tomoyo, esta carta me la encontré cuando desperté  
  
- Tomoyo - Pero es no la tenias ¿o si?  
  
- Sakura - Tenia la mitad, no tenia ni a la chica ni el nombre - entonces Tomoyo pensó " lo que me dijo Eriol era cierto"... En la tarde Sakura estaba en su casa y recibió una llamada telefónica   
  
- Sakura - Entonces ¿tu siempre supiste de lo que trataba el sueño?  
  
- Eriol - Pues si... por que en parte lo provoque  
  
- Sakura - ¿Y por que nunca dijiste nada?  
  
- Eriol -Por que si no echaba a perder el plan de amor  
  
- Sakura - Pero vas a ver malvado...  
  
- Eriol - No te enojes Sakura... por cierto... ¿no has visto a Tomoyo?  
  
- Sakura - Si, y aquí esta, deja te la paso - Sakura le hizo señas a Tomoyo - que le contestes  
  
- Tomoyo - Pero...   
  
- Sakura - toma Tomoyo, ándale... - Tomoyo agarro el auricular   
  
- Tomoyo - ¿Hola?  
  
- Eriol - ¿Tomoyo?  
  
- Tomoyo - Eriol... que gusto oírte  
  
- Eriol - Tomoyo... lo que me dijiste en el sueño es verdad, ¿realmente eres mi novia?  
  
- Tomoyo - Solo te diré eso si me dices si tu eres mi novio - Mientras Sakura veía como su amiga se ponía feliz, miro por la ventana la lluvia, fue entonces cuando vio algo que creía increíble... "no puede ser..." abrió la puerta y vio a Shaoran todo escurrido de agua  
  
- Sakura - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Shaoran - Vine por ti hasta Japón  
  
- Sakura - Pero...  
  
- Mei Ling - Shaoran!!! - se veía que se acercaba Mei Ling - ¿qué te crees por que me abandonas en el aeropuerto con tus maletas?  
  
- Shaoran - Perdóname, pero quería ver a Sakura  
  
- Mei Ling - Sí, ya lo sé  
  
- Sakura - Entra a la casa Mei Ling - Mei Ling entro a la casa mientras que Sakura y Shaoran seguían afuera sin decir nada  
  
- Sakura - ya hace tiempo que no te veo  
  
- Shaoran - ¿qué habrá pasado contigo?  
  
- Sakura - ¿ya amaras a alguien mas?  
  
- Shaoran - a pesar de la distancia y de todo  
  
- Sakura - yo te sigo amando como hace tantos años  
  
- Shaoran - como si te viera por primera vez...  
  
- Sakura - quisiera volver a verte   
  
- Shaoran y Sakura - por que yo te amo - ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso sellando así por fin su gran amor...   
  
- Tomoyo - si vieras Eriol... Shaoran esta aquí afuera con Sakura... se ven tan felices  
  
- Eriol - y más vale que así sea siempre  
  
- Tomoyo - yo también espero que esto sea para siempre  
  
- Mei Ling - pues algo así va a ser... por que nos quedaremos en Japón un buen rato... - en eso se ve que llega Touya, quien esta sorprendido de ver a Mei, luego ve a Sakura con Shaoran   
  
- Touya- oigan que hace el mocoso con mi hermana  
  
- Tomoyo - lo único que hacen Touya... es ser felices  
  
- Shaoran - te amo Sakura  
  
- Sakura - y yo a ti Shaoran  
  
FIN   
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos!!! Soy yo de nuevo Asuka Sakura, con mi segundo Fic de Sakura, el primero es Recuerdos, si no lo han leído, háganlo esta bonito, y si ya lo han leído GRACIAS!!, sí sé lo que van a decir... que este fic es demasiado romántico y así es, esa era mi intención, pero unas amigas me dijeron que fue mucho, espero que me manden su opinión de este fic, que a pesar de que esta un poco largo, esta muy bien, pues a mi me gusto mucho...  
  
Este fic lo hice a las prisas por que mi hermana quería que enviara algo para un concurso, pero parece que no gano por que estaba muy largo(y chance ni les gusto, yo no sé), el caso es que... espero que les haya agradado y que me envíen una opinión sincera (se que me dolerá, pero será mejor eso a que escriba cosas malas) 


End file.
